La paix guerrière
by Voracity666
Summary: Tout les 400 ans, il y avait des âmes particulières qui naissaient. Et mourraient. Mais leurs spécificités venaient du fait qu'elles ne rejoignaient jamais les Enfers. Ça non. Car une déesse déchue sera là pour les accueillir dans son sanctuaire et leur offrir ce à quoi elles aspiraient : une famille et une raison de vivre.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule à imaginer une autre armure, que l'idée est écrite et réécrite, mais bon, chacun son tour d'abord :P**

**Si vous voulez lire une autre fic avec Flavia, vous pouvez la retrouver dans "Poudre d'os" (Percy Jackson).**

**Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient **à **Masami Kurumada.******

******-Flavia est en ma possession.******

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>Nombreux sont les sanctuaires appartenant à des dieux tout autant nombreux. Il y a l'Atlantide de Poséidon, les Enfers de Hadès, le Blue Grad de Odin et bien évidemment le Sanctuaire en tant que tel de Athéna.<p>

Bien moins connue, il y avait Nymphéa, un lieu saint dont s'était inspiré le célèbre Monet. C'était le territoire d'une titanide, l'aînée des Olympiens, porteuse de nombreux titres, du nom de Flavia.

Cet endroit était un berceau de paix où les nymphes vivaient en toute quiétude. Parmi les arbres et les étendues d'eau claire, il y avait aussi des générations d'enfants portés par l'impératrice des lieux, qui s'ébattaient joyeusement.

Mais parmi ces rejetons, il y avait bien plus important, bien plus intéressant. Il y avait les guerriers de la paix, choisis parmi des sanctuaires aux rôles importants dans la Grande Guerre Sainte. Ils étaient issus de toute époque et distinction sociale, mais ils avaient un point commun : ils furent les réceptacles de l'âme de la Titanide Flavia.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.**


	2. Le Dux

**Disclaimers : -L'univers de Saint-Seiya appartient **à **Masami Kurumada.******

******-Le Dux est en ma possession.******

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p>-Envoyez les Bronzes. Attendez le signal. Quand la colombe passera, ce sera au tour des Argents.<p>

-Et les Ors ?

Elle fixa un instant le vide, semblant réfléchir.

-Ils doivent rester auprès de la déesse Athéna autant que possible. C'est une priorité absolue.

-Mais ça va tourner à la boucherie la plus simple !

-Ce sont les ordres. Allez les donner. Et sortez de ma tente.

Les traits crispés, le subordonné rejoignit les troupes, le pas raide. Les ordres étaient les ordres, ce n'était pas un simple Argent qui allait pouvoir raisonner un Or. Surtout un Or aussi gradé.

Restée seule, elle porta la main à son ventre, le massant délicatement. Tomber enceinte aux prémices de la Guerre Sainte. Quelle guigne ! Et quelle idée, comme le disait si bien les rumeurs.

Elle fixa son casque devant elle. C'était le sien, elle le traînait depuis sa dernière montée en grade dans les rangs de la Légion Romaine. Vous lui direz, les femmes ne sont pas militaires, à Rome, mais elle n'a pas toujours été une femme.

-Hey, la baleine échouée !

Elle ne grinça même pas des dents, tellement habituée à ce genre de sarcasme.

-Chevalier du Scorpion, le salua-t-elle. Tu es sensé être avec les autres Ors à protéger notre déesse. Pas là à bavasser.

-Tu te calmes, traînée. C'est Athéna elle-même qui m'envoie. Elle te somme de porter ton armure, comme nous autres.

Elle se contenta de soupirer et d'enfiler son casque.

-Je suis Dux Bellorum. Je ne renierai ni ma patrie ni ma foi.

-Pourtant tu appelles notre déesse « Athéna » et non « Minerve ».

-Ça reste ma foi, au fond. Dégage maintenant, les assauts ne vont plus tarder.

-De toutes façons t'es qu'une lâche, princesse, cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Elle ramassa son arme, la glissant à la taille, et passa devant l'armure d'or posée en évidence sans lui jeter un regard. Elle était Dux Bellorum et allait sûrement mourir dans les jours à venir, tout comme la majorité de la piétaille de la déesse de la sagesse. C'était excitant comme idée, au fond. Mourir, les armes à la main, le cri de courage dans la gorge, pour apporter la gloire à une déesse...

Elle stoppa sa marche, la main crispée sur son ventre douloureux. D'après les guérisseurs, elle allait bientôt être libérée. Ce qu'elle fera de l'enfant ? Rien. Que pourrait-elle en faire au beau milieu d'une guerre ? Rien. Ce sera un orphelin parmi tant d'autres, ou un dommage collatéral, au choix.

-Dame Dux, l'appela un jeune chevalier d'Argent. Vous souhaitez de l'aide ?

-Un soldat n'a pas besoin d'aide. Hormis pour être achevé. Retourne à ton entraînement.

Il fixa timidement ses traits découverts avant de faire volte-face rapidement afin de ne pas risquer la probable colère. Les Amazones n'aiment pas le regard insistants des hommes sur leurs visages démasqués et ont tendance à marquer leur désaccord sur la peau de leur agresseur.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au temple abritant la déesse grecque, ignorant les regards moqueurs ou insultants sur sa personne, se contentant de fixer droit devant elle. Il fallait parler à Athéna, et c'est tout.

-Ah ! Dux ! Je savais bien que tu allais finir par venir me voir. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Les armées de Poséidon progressent chaque jour davantage. Demain verra le premier sang versé.

-Et les hommes de Hadès ? Ils ont rebroussés chemin ?

-Rien d'aussi simple, hélas...

Une contraction la secoua mais elle garda sa position droite.

-Ils attendent. Ils semblent savoir quand il faudra nous tomber dessus, pour achever les plausibles survivants, quelques soient leur armée d'attache.

-Je déteste ce détachement que tu utilises en tout temps... soupira la déesse.

-C'est dans ses qualités qu'on respecte un soldat, demoiselle Athéna. Et je suis un soldat.

Elle observa la jeune blonde alanguie sur des coussins richement décorés, jouant avec une balle de chiffons. Une jeune fille de bonne famille, ôtée des liens du mariage, ne connaissant rien des arts de la guerre au contraire de ceux du foyer. Et une âme divine possédait cette vie. C'était fou.

-J'aurai une faveur à vous soumettre, demoiselle Athéna. Serait-il possible de vous abandonner le fruit de mes entrailles ?

Elle se redressa un peu pour mieux observer son soldat, un peu étonnée d'une telle demande.

-Mais je ne comprends pas une telle inquiétude. Nous gagnerons cette guerre ! Et toutes celles qui suivront, c'est évident.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, la retenue et le respect militaire pesant de tout leurs poids sur les épaules raides.

-Tu peux disposer.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit sa tente, elle s'effondra au sol. C'était l'heure de la délivrance, semblait-il.

-Allez chercher l'amazone de la Colombe, haleta-t-elle. Et hâtez-vous !

Au petit matin, une vie venait de naître et c'était un homme qui sortait de la tente. Le ventre s'était dégonflé, la poitrine s'était aplatie et les traits s'étaient durcis. Le Dux était de retour.

-Les hommes sont prêts ?

-Ils ne l'ont jamais été autant, Dux. Vous ne portez pas votre armure ?

-Je la porte déjà, en fait.

-Non, mais je veux dire...

-Je sais très bien ce que vous vouliez dire. Rejoignez votre ligne. Nous allons mourir ce soir.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, les combats prirent un peu plus d'une semaine, mais ce fut une véritable boucherie, par contre. Peu en sortirent vivants malgré la force de frappe et la stratégie élaborée par leur déesse.

Les âmes partirent pour les Enfers, sauf une.

_-Tu es bien le Dux, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te dirait de continuer à te battre pour la survie d'une cause ? Je suis Flavia._

_-Votre cause est la mienne, Dame Flavia._

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.**


End file.
